This invention relates to laser bar code readers and more particularly to hand-held laser bar code readers.
Present checkout systems found in retail or supermarket stores include a point-of-sale terminal device positioned adjacent a checkout counter which includes an optical scanning device for scanning a bar code pattern on a label attached to a purchased merchandise item. The scanning device generates signals representing the coded data on the label which are used to generate the price of the purchased item. In some checkout systems, a hand-held bar code reader has been utilized where the purchased merchandise items can be easily handled by the checkout operator so as to position the reader adjacent the bar code label on the purchased merchandise item. Prior hand-held bar code readers have required that the operator use one hand to hold the reader while utilizing the other hand to hold the purchased merchandise item in a position allowing the reader to scan the coded label on the item. It would be desirable to have the hand-held reader mounted on the hand of the checkout operator in such a manner as to enable the checkout operator to utilize both hands in moving the purchased merchandise items across the checkout counter while enabling the operator to operate the reader for scanning the coded labels on the purchased merchandise items. This arrangement allows the checkout operation to be completed in a minimal amount of time.